Best Served Cold
by Bard15
Summary: Sam has been a SEAL & and an NCIS agent... so, when the team comes under attack, how will he protect his team when he doesn't even know who or what the enemy wants...Cameo appearances by 5-0 characters. Man, after what Sam did to Deeks in S4 finale, no one will want to read a Sam story! :P /./title short for the Shakespeare quote..."Revenge is a dish best served cold..."/./
1. Chapter 1

"**...Best Served Cold"**

**Bard15**

a/n: we all know that NCIS Office of Special Operations is top secret...that outsiders (until Chin and Danny) were Never allowed access...but with dozens of agents, technicians and support personnel coming and going...and an LAPD detective that has to have a paper trail (from LAPD) leading to the front door; can it really stay hidden forever? (I didn't watch season one...but I believe Ops was compromised at one time and they had to bug out and relocate, so this is sort of canon?)

**/././././ NCIS LA /,/,/,/,/**

There's chatter...always chatter...in this game of good guy verses bad guy, lie for lie, life for life: and for what really-Intel that would most likely be as worthless and obsolete in the next sixth months as a Commador-64 in the 21 century.

Sometimes Yuri wondered how he got into this game...why he stayed in the game. This constant game of tit for tat was as surprisingly tedious as it was adrenalin inducing...the players...they forever changed—but the game—take this from them, keep them from taking it from you...always the same. It was like spoiled children fighting over a coveted toy on the playground. Only these 'children' were deadly in their skills and ruthless in their pursuits...and_** always**_ played for keeps.

He sighed deeply, six years; six very, very long years he had been searching...and still nothing. Not a peep...not a whisper; as though the events of that day were only a dream, unreal and elusive.

That is until just twelve short hours ago...a thread of a clue had finally revealed itself to him after so long searching. He finally peeled back enough layers to get a name...a real name...a rare and valuable commodity in this game of deceit and betrayal: more precious ...more guarded than any Intel an agent was ever sent to retrieve or protect.

Now...how to use it...what path of vengeance, he was uncertain: he had spent so long just trying to pick up the elusive trail that he never stopped to consider what he'd do with it if he ever found it.

Staring at the computer screen with the uploaded files, he clicked through the pictures showing the object of his vengeance...he also studied the other people in the photos...friends? -co-workers?-those details were only now in the process of being established and authenticated by his sources...but, just confirming that one of the individuals who had haunted his every waking hour for the last six years had finally been found...that alone was exhilarating...and somehow freeing.

That that face...now with a name, would eventually lead him to all whom he blamed for his current precarious position...for his disgrace...for his pain...for the death of one he held dear. They would pay...they would all pay.

But he was smart enough to know a direct attack against such an enemy, while being thoroughly and utterly enjoyable to witness, would end his plans before they even began. This enemy was well fortified, mostly still hiddend in shadow and extremely dangerous. He would need more specific knowledge of his enemy...he would need to carefully weigh his enemies strengths and weaknesses...keep them off-balance and guessing until the killing blow struck from the shadows. If he tipped his hand to soon, they would escape his net of vengeance.

Indeed, the vengeance would come...but after all this time, all this uncertainty that it would ever come to fruition, Yuri would step back and savor this victory...savor each and every detail to his, as yet uncalculated, path to vengeance...his mind going to the famous Shakespeare quote..."—revenge is a dish best served cold"...and his heart-it was ice cold..."


	2. Chapter 2

"**...Best Served Cold"**

**Chapter 2**

a/n: as with a majority of my stories, I'm not sure where this is going...where ever the muse decides to lead...this is a work of fiction, and therefore all things sounding "official" are strictly the product of my "_gamers imagination"_ & creative license, as I have absolutely no idea how ops are run, nor how agents & cops op/personnel files are kept secure...

a/n: this is based very, very, very _l-o-o-s-e-l-y_ on the episode about the kidnapped girl that was buried alive & the memories it brought up for Sam about one of his SEAL ops that went bad when he and another soldier were buried alive. The never gave any details about the op or what happened before or after...so I'm gonna go with it...so, of course, as I may have to play around with timelines and such, consider it an AU...(and as is becoming prevalent in my NCIS stories...5-0 _**may**_ make an appearance...)

**/././././NCIS LA/././././**

Sam Hanna was the epitome of a man on top of the world...their last case, with the help of the 5-0 task force in Hawaii, was locked up tight and no innocents were hurt in the process; and it had earned the team an entire week of down time, that he got to spend fully with his wife and daughter.

He tried not to think too closely about that day...about what could have happened if they hadn't managed to stop that crazy doctor and her deluded plans to "cleanse" the earth with a virulent strain of small-pox. All those fresh faced and innocent kids...wanting nothing more than to promote peace, would have instead sent disease and death back to their families and countries.

No-they had caught the doctor, secured the vials; that were now safely locked away at the CDC, and the Young People's Conference had proceeded without a hitch; and as an added bonus, his partner got to put some of his own ghosts to rest with the death of Dracul Comescue.

The agent came striding into the OSP office in quite a good mood, causing his partner to quirk a wary eye.

"You're awfully chipper, Sam..." Callen questioned, looking up from the file he was reading.

"And why shouldn't I be; the weather is gorgeous," Sam replied as he dropped his bag beside his desk and sat down to boot up his computer, "I just spent 7 whole days with my family after an extremely successful op...Even shaggy couldn't put a damper on my mood today..."

Callen just gave a quiet snort and shook his head, "the day's still young Sam, don't jinx it..."

Sam just shot his partner an annoyed look before scanning the office, asking, and "...where are the Bobbsie Twins anyway...?"

"It's Kensi's turn to pick up donuts...and Deeks is Deeks..." Callen said with a shrug, causing Sam to snort.

"Which means he'll be late, as usual...?" Sam commented.

Kensi came in moments later carrying a large box of pastries that even the health conscious Sam partook of for a change, causing Kensi to shoot Callen a surprised look.

Callen just shrugged his shoulders, "He's in a good mood today..."

"I can see that..." Kensi replied with a gentle smile.

The agents got their breakfast and sat at their desks to go through their back log of emails and paperwork... an entire hour passing before Kensi looked up and realized her partner had yet to make an appearance.

"Anyone hear from Deeks...?" she asked.

"Nope...hope he has a good excuse; Hetty will tear into him for being late on our first day back..." Callen smirked.

"No doubt he's become one with the fishes; forget to come back to dry land..." Sam teased, "I'm surprised he hasn't been eaten by a shark..."

As if the detective's name was a cue, Hetty stepped into the bullpen and eyed her agents for a moment.

"If only Detective Deeks down time had been that restful," Hetty suddenly commented, startling her agents.

Sitting up straighter in their seats like chastised school children, Callen exchanged quick looks with his team mates before asking warily, "Hetty, did something happen...is Deeks alright..."

All three agents felt their guts tie up in knots, remembering the last time the liaison was late and Hetty stepped into the bullpen with such an inscrutable look... because the detective had been shot.

"Mr. Deeks is fine, at least physically..." Hetty replied with a slight tilt to her head.

"Hetty..." Kensi's tone full of trepidation and question, "Did something happen to my partner...why are we just now hearing about it...?"

"He has been busy with the LAPD investigating the disappearance and murder of the LAPD's comptroller, the man's body was found two days ago..." Hetty replied.

"I remember hearing about it on the news the other day..." Sam interjected, "they got any leads?"

Shaking her head, Hetty replied, "...only a whole lot of questions...but what they have discovered these past few days is cause for some concern...enough for Lt. Bates to request NCIS assistance."

"Concerns...how can we help with an LAPD murder investigation; was the comptroller military?" Callen asked guardedly.

"No, it's the information that the comptroller had access to that is of concern to Bates...information he believes has been compromised," Hetty replied, "Eric has all the information in the ops center."

Once resettled in ops, Eric took over the explanation, "the LAPD comptroller, a Russell Baily, was in charge of maintaining the system that tracks all LAPD undercover operatives and operations...only Baily and a handful of high ranking people in the LAPD have access to the information contained in those files..."

Sam nodded as he listened to Eric, "that information in the wrong hands could compromise a lot of officers..."

Scowling, Callen added, "including Deeks...a lot of people would pay a lot for that information..."

"Which is why, when they discovered Bailey' murder, they immediately went into the system to secure the data," Eric interjected, "but they were to late...files had been downloaded using Bailey's password...and according to the medical examiner's TOD, the time stamp on the computer log in indicates the downloads happened after Bailey was dead..."

Having an uncomfortable feeling where this discussion was leading, Callen asked pointedly, "Hetty, if it's an LAPD breach, why is Bates asking for our assistance; _**whose**_ files were downloaded?"

"Specifically, Lt. Bates..._**and **_Detective Deeks..." Hetty replied.

A thoughtful look on his face, Sam speculated, "Bates was Naval Intelligence before he took the job at the LAPD...could be someone looking for him..."

"That would definitely put it in NCIS jurisdiction..." Sam commented.

Hetty nodded, "the Lt. has many classified files that would be of interest to foreign governments...he has already contacted Naval Intelligence and they are looking into his mission files..."

"But why take Deeks file too?" Kensi asked with concern, "Hetty is Deeks in danger...?"

"Deeks has worked a lot of undercover ops for the PD; brought down a lot of bad guys...someone might be looking for payback..." Callen interjected.

Shaking his head, Sam mused, "Bates hasn't been with LAPD very long...he and Deeks have only crossed paths on a few cases since Bates joined the PD..."

"So we start there," Callen stated, "...see if there is a connection between the cases they worked together; is anyone out, threatened either of them..."

"LAPD already looked into that..." Nell said, "...every case they worked together...the bad guys are all still locked up in jail..."

"They could always hire someone on the outside...like the Southland Kings hit on Ray," Kensi reminded, adding pointedly, "or Clarence Fisk."

"LAPD is still cross referencing names and know associates," Eric said, "but so far nothing..."

"So if it's not related to an LAPD case...and turns out not to be related to any op Bates was involved in during his time in the military..." Sam mused aloud.

Picking up on his partner's train of thought, Callen questioned knowingly, "so what does that leave?"

"What else do Lt. Bates and Mr. Deeks have in common...?" Hetty asked her agents pointedly.

"Us," Sam said succinctly.

"Us..?" Kensi questioned.

"Bates is ex-military...so, if NCIS was their target they might think Bates knew about us; he at least knows enough about us because of Deeks involvement with the agency," Callen explained.

"And while Deeks works as NCIS liaison his personnel files and reports are filed at the PD," Nell supplied.

"Which mean, Deeks has a paper trail that leads right to our front door _**if **_someone knew what they were looking for...," Callen stated pointedly.

"Like a back door...we don't even know what they are looking for..." Sam commented.

"If this does turn out to be related to NCIS in some way, we are all vulnerable..." Hetty warned, "...whoever went after this information was willing to kidnap and kill for it..._**and**_, whatever they are planning they have at least a four day head start on us..."

"And if Deeks or Bates are the back door..." Callen began.

"Then either could be the next target..." Kensi finished tightly.

"Eric, where is Mr. Deeks right now?" Hetty asked.

Fingers flying over his keyboard, Eric answered moments later, "His GPS signal has him on Wilshire Blvd...looks like he's heading to ops..."

"Go, intercept Mr. Deeks before he makes it here," Hetty ordered, "...until we know exactly what were up against I'm afraid Mr. Deeks will have to stay away from the ops center...I will see to contacting Lt. Bates."

Kensi was out the door, followed more slowly by Sam and Callen. Once Kensi was out of earshot, Sam commented, "I don't like this...after everything that happened with Vakar..."

His face a tight mask, Callen replied vehemently, "we won't let it happen again; he's not gonna get hurt again on our watch..."

Sam nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

"**...Best Served Cold"**

Chapter 3

Deeks pulled into the parking lot beside a rather non-descript little Mom & Pop diner. He turned off the engine but made no move to exit the car; instead letting his head fall tiredly back against the head rest and giving a big sigh...he was exhausted, the investigation had been going non-stop since Bailey's body had been discovered-an added urgency overlaying the investigation when the security breach had been discovered.

Truth be told, even when Bates had finally sent him home to rest, sleep did not come easily, nor his dreams allow for a restful sleep; though only his and Bates files had been downloaded, other files had been opened, meaning that there was a potential for a lot of undercover ops...a lot of cops, being compromised.

But, days later, with no solid clues, and no outward signs that any of the undercover operatives were in immediate danger; Bates had dropped a bombshell that Deeks had not considered...if it wasn't someone gunning specifically for LAPD undercover operations they would have to consider it might be NCIS they were looking for since the files downloaded had been very specific to him and Bates; and besides LAPD, the only the two men had in common was NCIS. His gut had been in knots since Bates had voiced the possibility that NCIS...his team, could be compromised.

With a groan, he lifted his head and eyed the diner petulantly; what he really wanted was a big cup of his favorite coffee from Frank's shop but he had already been there this week and wasn't about to risk "being predictable"...after all, it was loose security at LAPD and his very involvement with NCIS that may be compromising the agency: and wouldn't that just go over so well with the NCIS team, already imagining another SEAL course in trade craft and safety.

He knew he should be heading into the office: Bates was getting in touch with Hetty first thing this morning and he wanted to be with his team when they were given the news of the possible security breach.

'And what next,' he wondered grimly, 'would Hetty decide that a liaison position was too dangerous to the security of NCIS...would he lose his position...his team?'

He gave a heavy sigh, barely being able to acknowledge the lost and uncertain feelings that filled him at the possibility of never seeing or working with the NCIS team again. The detective had slowly found his place on the specialized team of agents, and the thought of losing that sense of team...dare he admit it—family, left him feeling almost sick at the hole it left in his gut.

Deeks looked back towards the diner and gave another heavy sigh, running his hand down his face before pushing his car door open and exiting his car: he needed a super-sized shot of caffeine to face what this day was going to bring.

Exiting the diner some fifteen minutes later, Deeks casually scanned the area, tensing instinctively when he noted a dark van parked next to his car.

**...NCIS LA...**

Turning onto the side street, Kensi recognized Deeks car, "There, over there Sam..." she pointed.

Sam quickly flipped on the turn signal and was soon pulled in beside Deeks car.

The three agents slowly exited the SUV and scanned the area looking for their wayward liaison.

Nodding his head towards the diner, Callen directed Kensi, "check inside..." while Sam bent to look through the driver's side door into the car, noting nothing immediately out of place.

Returning the nod, Kensi headed inside the diner.

Callen turned back towards his partner in time to see Sam straighten and give the area around the car a critical eye. Noting his partner's sudden furrowed brow, Callen followed Sam's line of sight to see a reflection of light on the pavement.

"Sam," Callen questioned as Sam reached down to pick up the object.

Callen watched as Sam wrapped his hand around something on the ground then stand up and face him with a brow furrowed even deeper with worry, causing Callen to ask slowly, "Sam?"

Sam gave a deep huff and opened his hand; dangling off his fingers was a keychain...a very familiar keychain with a dog on a surfboard...a keychain that belonged to one Marty Deeks.

Before either man could give voice to their concerns, Kensi's voice sounded behind them, "He was here...bought his super-sized coffee...uh, Sam...What's that in your hand? Sam, why...is that Deeks keychain...?"

Before Sam could answer Kensi, Callen pulled out his phone..."Eric, we're over on Wilshire, at a little Mom & Pop Diner...need you to pull up all the traffic cams in the area for the last hour..."

"_Problem, Mr. Callen," Hetty interjected over the comms._

Exchanging a look with the other two agents, Callen said, "Found Deeks car...and his keychain...but no Deeks..."

Unbidden to each of them, thoughts of Dom, of Hunter and Renko; of Vakar, Lazik, and of all the other, countless near misses in between, raced through the minds of the three agents as they impatiently waited the few minutes it took Eric to pull up and run the area's camera footage.

"_Okay...I have Deeks pulling into that diner about twenty minutes ago..." Eric reported to the team over speaker, "...he sat in the car for a while...can't really see what he's doing, he went into the diner and while he was in the diner a dark colored van pulled in beside his car..."_

"Plates...?" Sam asked.

_Shaking his head in frustration, Eric replied, "no plates...it's a dark-green paneled van, no windows..."_

"What's happening Eric..." Kensi asked tightly.

"_Three guys got out of the van...I have facial rec running as we speak...they just seem to be standing around-'til Deeks comes out of the diner..." Eric said as he began describing what was playing over the screen in ops._

"Someone was following him..." Sam both commented and questioned.

"_They pulled in from the opposite direction..." Eric supplied._

"Eric what happened..." Callen demanded.

"_The footage shows Deeks coming out of the diner...he stops for a minute when he sees the men at the van near his car..."_

"_He is definitely suspicious..." Hetty commented._

"So he suspected something was wrong...why didn't he call us..." Kensi demanded to no one in particular.

"_They didn't give him a chance," Eric said, "as soon as he left the diner and started towards his car one of the men pushed away from the van and met up with Deeks on the sidewalk...it looks like he's holding out a map...looks like Deeks nods at him but he keeps walking to the driver's side door but the man falls in step beside him..."_

"Did they...did they hurt him...?" Kensi asked tentatively.

"_The guy's persistent...lays the map on the roof of Deeks car...looks like he's asking for directions...when Deeks turns to point out something on the map, the two other men come up behind him..." Eric explains, fixing Hetty with a questioning look as they watch Deeks suddenly stiffen._

"_While you cannot see it from this angle, from the way Mr. Deeks reacts, I believe they put a gun to his back, or similarly threatened him," Hetty took up the running description of what they were witnessing on the traffic cam footage, "because he then climbs into the back of the van."_

"So they kidnapped him..." Kensi exclaimed mildly.

The agents exchanged grim looks before Callen demanded, "can you follow the van...which way did it go from the diner..."

"_Pulled back out, going south...I can follow it for about three miles but they drove into the lower valley...not so may traffic cams in that area..." Eric huffed out in frustration, "I can run kaleidoscope search in and around the area to see if the van left the area..."_

"Give us what you've got for now...we'll start our own visual search of the area," Callen directed the tech.

"_The map and footage are being sent to your phones..." Eric said._

"_I will contact Lt. Bates for assistance with the search...see if he recognizes these three men," Hetty said._

They agents spent the next several hours tracing the likeliest path the van may have taken; searching the area the van was last seen entering, coming up empty.

"This is ridiculous," Kensi complained in frustration, "...the van couldn't have just disappeared."

"We'll find it..." Callen promised.

"We've been searching for hours; Nell and Eric haven't found anything..." Kensi shot back angrily, "we don't even know who or why he was taken..."


	4. Chapter 4

"**Best Served Cold..."**

**Chapter 4**

a/n: thanx for the reviews...I actually wasn'g gonna post until it was finished since I have several stories languishing in mid post...but this one just wouldn't leave me alone. And anyone brave enough to write & share knows that you are a slave to your muse. I promise the others will be finished, just have writers block: hopefully this will get me over it!

**...NCIS LA...**

After twelve long hours of fruitless searching through the streets of LA, scouring through Deeks old case files, and Bates having nothing to report from Naval Intelligence the team had nothing: exhaustion and worry was clearly etched on the team's faces as they slowly filed into the tech center the following morning.

"Eric, anything...?" Callen asked tiredly.

Eric shook his head dejectedly. Despite Nell and Eric's best efforts, the green van had simply disappeared in LA's late morning rush hour traffic.

"Anything else from the PD...?" Sam asked.

"As far as Lt. Bates can ascertain, all the LAPD undercover operatives are still secure in their covers..." Hetty said.

"So, then, the comptrollers murder and Deeks and Bates files being stolen...it's looking more and more like it has to do with NCIS then..." Kensi questioned, "...so Deeks is in danger again-because of us..."

Her lips pursed in a tight line, Hetty nodded slowly, "It is starting to look that way...but as to what it is these people want we are still uncertain..."

"What about Bates; he have a detail..." Sam asked, "...we've got one man missing, we don't need another one..."

A sudden beeping noise got everyone's attention and they all looked to Eric, whose fingers were flying over the keyboard, a confused look on his face.

"Eric...?"

"It's...I've just confirmed it...it's the 'agent in distress' signal..." Eric said slowly, confusion evident in his tone as he turned to the team and said, "...its from Deeks!"

"Where..." Sam demanded.

"From...guys, you're not going to believe this...it's coming from _**inside**_ his apartment..." Eric said slowly.

"Be careful," Hetty warned needlessly as her agents raced from ops.

Turning towards her tech, she requested, "Have an ambulance standing by, Mr. Beale..."

**...ncis la...**

Despite their worry for their teammate, the agents warily approached the detective's apartment, stopping a moment to listen at the door.

Sam shook his head, indicating he heard nothing from the interior of the apartment and the agents stepped back preparing to breach.

The door was forced nearly off its hinges by the ex-SEALS powerful kick and the three poured into the apartment, guns drawn. They made quick work searching the apartment, a shout from Callen drawing Sam and Kensi to the bedroom; where they found Callen frantically searching for a pulse on the body lying on the bed.

"Callen," Kensi demanded as she made her way to the bed, gasping in horror as she laid eyes on her partner for the first time in fifteen hours, "oh, god, Callen...is he..."

Grim faced, Callen turned to his agent, "He's alive..." then turning to Sam he said, "...tell Eric to get that ambulance here now."

Sam nodded, already reporting to ops through his comm as he stepped out of the room to wait for the EMT's.

Kensi and Callen exchanged worried, grim looks before turning their attention back to their injured teammate.

"God, Callen, what did...what did they do to him...?" Kensi said in a voice tight with emotion, her hand hovering over Deeks bare, bloody chest; afraid to touch him and cause him more pain.

Despite all the blood covering the injured man, they could see that Deeks chest was covered in dozens of small cuts, and it appeared from the bruising to his face and wrists that the detective had been bound and beaten as well.

"I don't like the sound of his breathing...he might have some cracked ribs..." Callen stated.

"Where's that ambulance..." Kensi suddenly demanded.

**...ncis la...**

"I want every inch of detective Deeks apartment gone over," Hetty directed her two agents, who nodded in silent agreement, "Lt. Bates is giving us lead on this part of the investigation while LAPD keeps their focus on the undercover operations that may have been compromised."

"Like they could keep us from it," Sam intoned firmly, exchanging a look with his partner, who only nodded in agreement; the images of the EMT's frantically trying to stabilize Deeks when he suddenly flat lined burned forever in their memories.

Holding his phone out between the two of them, the two senior agents stood alone, in the middle of the living room, Kensi having gone with the ambulance: trained eyes already scanning and appraising the apartment for clues, "...don't worry Hetty, if they left any clues behind we'll find it...," Callen stated.

"Eric and Nell are going to go over the last twelve hours of footage from the traffic cams in the area to see if they can find the van," Hetty said, "they took a chance dropping the detective back off at his apartment in broad daylight..."

"Hetty, Deeks was in no shape to send that, 'agent in distress' signal..." Callen pointed out.

"..._which means_ his kidnappers did it..." Sam added.

"Which begs the question—why?" Hetty interjected, continuing, "killing him outright was apparently not what they had in mind...they _**wanted**_ us to find him..."

Again exchanging grim looks, Callen said with a huff of frustration, "...so they want NCIS's attention...if they activated the distress call on Deeks phone..."

"...and they damn well got it..." Sam growled out.

"Keep us updated," Callen said, "we'll be back to ops when we're done here."

**...ncis la...**

Quickly and efficiently the two agents searched Deeks apartment for clues...finding little out of place until Callen began looking through the pile of mail and papers on the bar that separated the living room from the small kitchen area.

Callen gave his partner a raised eyebrow as he held up a large manila envelope addressed-not to the detective-but to Sam...

"What the hell," Sam exclaimed, practically snatching the envelope from his partner's hands.

Despite his confusion and growing anger, Sam carefully undid the clip holding the envelope closed and tilted it up so the contents fell out into his hand. What came out were dozens of loose pictures and a small folded piece of paper.

Sam quickly tossed the envelope aside and began to lay the photographs across the bar, while Callen opened the piece of paper.

Looking up from the note in his hand, Callen eyed the pictures Sam had laid out-candid shots of the whole team, together and alone, off duty and on, met their eyes...

"Guess that confirms it...whoever it is...they're after NCIS," Sam commented needlessly.

"No partner...they're after _**you**_..." Callen said, holding out the note for his partner.

Taking the small piece of paper warily, Sam read the words printed in bold, angry strokes across the page...

_**...Tick Tock, who's next, Sam Hanna...**_

Sam just shook his head, momentarily overwhelmed by shock and conflicting emotions...someone was after him and was willing to go through his team to get at him. The magnitude of the ramifications made his gut twist in anger as he replayed the horrifying scene of the EMT's frantically working over Deeks—having to pull out the paddles and shock the detective when the injured man suddenly flat-lined. Deeks had been kidnapped, seriously injured...probably tortured; could very well die; and it was because someone wanted him.

And whoever this unknown stalker was, they were good...they had managed to photograph the entire team; and by the looks of some of the pictures it had been over at least a six week period. But perhaps even more distressing was that this stalker knew is name...his real name: a majority of his military and NCIS mission records were sealed or so heavily redacted as to be rendered worthless to anyone who managed to get their hands on copies...and what information that could be hacked (or bought, if one knew the correct people to approach) should only contain one of his many aliases.

As much as it pained him to admit it, he took some guilty comfort in the fact that his wife and daughter were not included in the montage laid out before him: and some small solace that Hetty had managed to elude the stalker. His eyes unconsciously sweeping back over the pictures on the counter, he realized it wasn't just Deeks that could suffer...Kensi and Callen were also in danger.

"G...?" Sam began, only to be interrupted by his partner.

"Don't even think about it...we're a team and we're facing this as a team..." Callen said, as though reading his partner's mind.

"But G...they came after Deeks..." Sam exclaimed, waving a hand over the pictures, "they know who you and Kensi are!"

"And who you are...who you _**really are**_: So, no, whoever this is, whoever did this; they made a big mistake-showing us these photos..." Callen said emphatically as he waved a hand over the photos, "...it gives us a heads up as to the type of people we're dealing with...we can be on our guard..."

"How...if we don't know _**who**_ it is, G," Sam said, "knowing we had someone out there gunning for us didn't help Deeks."

"He was alone, and they sent three guys after him..._**and**_ we still didn't know exactly who or what we were up against...now we do; this goes beyond the scope of what the LAPD or a police department can handle, " Callen countered, adding, "we stick together...you wouldn't consider letting any of us do this on our own..."

With a heavy sigh, Sam nodded. He didn't like it but he knew if the situation were reversed he wouldn't tolerate Callen's 'lone wolf' tendencies.

"Let's get these to ops and see what Eric and Nell have found," Callen said, "...we'll call Bates and have LAPD finish up here..."


	5. Chapter 5

"**Best Served Cold..."**

**Chapter 5**

a/n: as TV bends reality to give us an episode...so do I bend reality to write a story...I do a little research, but most of my writing is a work of absolute fiction...all official sounding info comes from my deluded, gamers noggin...of which there is thirty years of crazy to play around with!

**...NCIS LA...**

Half way back to ops, Callen's phone rang, "Yeah Eric, we're on our way back..."

Instead of Eric's voice it was Hetty's that greeted the agents, "Gentlemen, you need to get to the hospital..."

Exchanging startled looks, Callen asked hesitantly, "Hetty...is Deeks...?"

"Mr. Deeks is still being treated...they stabilized him...it's the nature of his other injuries that is cause for concern..." Hetty explained, adding, "...it's best if you make haste to the hospital to be with Ms. Blye..."

Callen broke several traffic laws in his haste to get to the hospital and the agents barely stopped long enough to inquire of their friend's location, fighting past several nurses to make their way to the private room that housed the injured detective.

"Kensi, what is it...what's going on..." Sam demanded.

Both men were brought up short by Kensi's distraught features and the tears that clearly stood in her eyes. Without a word, Kensi went to her sleeping partner and pulled back the sheet that was draped over his chest, carefully raising the loose gauze that was draped over his wounds...

The two men moved forward and audibly gasped at the sight that greeted them...what was believed to have been random cuts across the detective's chest were actually crudely carved letters...

_** ...closer... **_

Callen's face became a hard angry mask as Sam just hung his head, furious with himself for allowing harm to come to a member of his team.

Replacing the gauze across the wound, Kensi eyed her two teammates expectantly, "guys...do you—do you know what this might mean...?"

Sam turned abruptly, putting his fist into the nearest wall, causing Callen and Kensi to startle at the sudden violent outburst.

"Sam..." Kensi exclaimed in something close to fear, her eyes darting to Callen who had moved up to wrap his arms around the angry man.

"Sam...Sam, man, calm down...get it together..." Callen said in a voice that was just as much a plea as a command.

Sam violently shrugged out of his partners hold and stormed from the room, Callen and Kensi watched him go in shock.

"Callen..." Kensi questioned quietly.

"We found an envelope at Deeks place..." Callen said with a sigh, his voice grim as he continued, "...it had pictures of the team..."

"So, then someone _**is **_after the team...taking Deeks was just the beginning..." Kensi interrupted.

Callen shook his head, looking towards the door where his partner fled, "no, not the team—Sam; someone is going after Sam and is using the team to get to him...the envelope—it was addressed _specifically _to Sam..."

Kensi just stared at her team leader in shock, attempting to wrap her mind around what Callen said: someone was going after Sam...?- and in a very personal way—stalking and photographing his team, kidnapping and torturing his teammates...

Despite the threat to all of them, and Deeks still uncertain prognosis, a new worry intruded in on her thoughts, "...you said they had pictures of us...what about Michelle and their daughter...god, it they hurt his little girl..."

Callen shook his head, "...no pictures of his family: but that doesn't mean they don't know about them or have access..."

Further conversation was halted by the appearance of Deeks doctor.

"We found something very disturbing in Mr. Deeks blood work...goes a long way in explaining his heart attack and suppressed vitals..." the doctor began explaining, "we found near lethal doses of several drugs in the detectives system..."

"What kind of drugs," Callen asked.

"The drug family that most people often refer to as truth serums...I'm honestly surprised your man survived...these high dosages, mixed as they were, should have been lethal..." the doctor said.

The agents traded looks...those drugs meant only one thing-there unknown enemy wanted information, and while beatings and torture could eventually get one what they wanted it was a messy, time consuming affair, and in the overall scheme of things, less efficient in forcing information from a subject. The use of the serums indicated this enemy's end goal **was **the information—information that they obviously needed or wanted quickly, as the detective had only been missing approximately twelve hours: the injuries the detective sustained merely a crude message that the team got loud and clear.

They both furrowed their brows as yet another new factor entered the already dangerous equation. They had no doubt, that despite Deeks best efforts, he could not have withstood such high dosages of the powerful drugs for long—the question remained, what kind of information was this enemy seeking and did they manage to extract it before the detective succumbed to the devastating effects of the serums.

"Will he be alright...?" Kensi asked.

"Honestly, at this point it's too soon to tell...we'll be moving Mr. Deeks to ICU shortly to monitor him very more closely for the next seventy-two hours as the drugs leave his system...and hope that there was no lasting damage to his organs..." the doctor explained.

**...ncis la...**

Back in ops the tension was palpable.

The footage around Deeks apartment was of poor quality, the only thing Eric could pull up was a cam at the far corner of the street, leaving the images fuzzy and distant. They watched the distant footage, as the green van was seen pulling into the rear of the building some thirty minutes prior to the 'distress' call...the door opened and they watched as the three men hoisted the unconscious detective up and taking him into the back of the building and up to his apartment. They came out some fifteen, twenty minutes later...the van pulled out and was soon lost in the back streets of LA.

"Those the same guys...?" Callen questioned, as he moved up to try to see any details in the distant shot.

Sam shrugged, "Looks like the sam van."

"Still not ID's on these guys...?" Callen asked.

Eric shook his head, "sorry guys...still no hits...but we're not giving up..."

"So...truth serum suggests that whoever we are dealing with is after information..." Hetty said as she came into ops, adding, "and I spoke with the coroner...the same drugs were in Mr. Bailey's system as well...and according to the coroner, Bailey died from heart failure..."

"Because of the drugs...?" Callen asked.

"The high doses of the drugs contributed to his death, but he had an underlying heart condition..." Hetty reported.

"So killing Bailey, might not have been part of their plan..." Sam commented.

"Which is probably why Mr. Deeks is still alive..." Hetty said.

"None of this is making any sense...what are these people after...?" Callen put forth with frustration, "...Sam specifically, or the whole team...these pictures clearly indicate that they've had '_all of us'_ in their sights for the last six weeks...most likely longer...what are they waiting for...?"

"...and why Deeks? If they've been tailing us this long then they have to know that G is my partner, not Deeks...if they were lookin' for information on me," Sam put forth, "...yeah, Deeks has been with us for a while, but his security clearance, any information he knows and has access too is still limited..you would think G would have been their target."

"He may yet be...the message they sent, seems to indicate this is far from over..." Hetty reminded, continuing, "It's obvious they know who you are Mr. Hanna—at least enough to track you this far; and the pictures suggest they know who is on your team..._**but perhaps,**_not necessarily _their_ identities...unless it was someone who truly knew what they were doing and where to look, then trying to access any information on you, Mr. Callen or Ms. Blye should have simply gotten information on any one of your many aliases..._**which clearly begs the question**_—how the hell did they gain access to your true identity?"

Nodding, Sam supplied, "_**However**_ _they_ got it, it couldn't have been easy for them, but they managed it; and if they managed to find out my real identity with all the safeguards our agencies have in place then Deeks didn't stand a chance against them. His LAPD files didn't have nearly the same security we do...and when they photographed Deeks with us they could easily have found out he was LAPD..."

"So they know your face... attached a name to it...but couldn't get past the security protocols to get anything else..." Callen mused aloud.

"So that might explain why they targeted Deeks and not Callen...they couldn't get through our security protocols to find out anything about any of you..." Nell commented.

Rage burned through the agents at the thought that the detective again got caught in the cross fire because of his association with the agency. Making all of them again wonder why Hetty had not yet made the man a full agent...in the wake of these continuing security breaches caused by Deeks unsecured files.

"So they run our pictures and can't get past our security but Deeks' comes up LAPD-that was the first back door: taking the LAPD comptroller gained them access to Deeks liaison files...taking Deeks put them one step closer to NCIS..._to Sam_..." Callen said with growing frustration: his team, his friend, was in danger and he had no clue why...?

"And still we are left with the very important question...what exactly do these people want: does this connect solely with Mr. Hanna and his time with NCIS or with his time with the military...?" Hetty reiterated the question key to understanding what they were dealing with.

Callen eyed the members in ops, confusion furrowing his brow, "It's still not making any sense...whoever it is and for whatever the reason, they seems to want you Sam; they've found out your identity enough to track you to LA...the pictures were left for you to find: and let's be honest, they've had plenty of opportunities to take you out," Callen's hand made a sweeping motion to one of the screens that displayed the photos they found in the envelope, "...but they didn't; didn't try to kill you or grab you-they went after Deeks instead...what is there endgame? Why spend all this time tracking the whole team...instead of just going after you?"

The tech's and Sam traded glances, before Nell ventured, "...they took Deeks to get more information..."

Nodding his head, Callen continued, "...but, on what?...the location of Ops, the boatshed...our home addresses...what do they want...?" again Callen swept his hand over the large display screen holding the surveillance pictures of the team, "we've been in their sights for over a month..." pointing at a specific picture of himself on the screen, he said heatedly, "I remember this day, I was driving to ops when this picture was taken...if they were following me, I led them right to the front door...look, this is a distant shot of the whole street, you can see the mission and the parking lot in the corner..."

Sam just shook his head and began pacing angrily, "Whatever it is, why didn't they just _**grab me**_...they've had six weeks...or more...why go after _**my team**_...if it's me they want...", images of his injured friend fresh in his mind.

"That is a very good question..." Hetty interjected. "For some reason, taking you at this point does not serve whatever end purpose they have...we have an overmuch of questions and no answers..."

"We're chasing out tails on this...we don't have a lead on our suspects," Callen grumbled angrily, "...we don't even have a clear motive."

Sam shook his head, his voice tight as he tried to reign in his anger and frustration, "I've been on dozens of missions with the militatry...the SEALS, some even crossed over with the CIA ...and how many cases have we worked G...there are hundreds of possibilities..."

"Got something," Eric interrupted, "facial rec has _finally_ given me something on the guys from the van..."

They all turned to give Eric their attention as multiple images of ID's and passports popped up across the main screen. The rest of the team stood back, eyes focused on Sam, as the ex-SEAL stepped up to the screen to study the dozens of photos splayed across the display.

After a moment, Callen exchanged a look with Hetty before asking with uncharacteristic hesitation, "Sam...Do you recognize any of these men?"

An angry huff and shake of the head had the rest of the team quietly sighing in frustration; not really expecting it to be that easy, but still holding on to that sliver of hope that they could get a quick handle on what they were facing.

"Okay, so who are they..." Sam demanded, turning to Eric.

"Okay...it has taken so long because I've been running the pictures through AFIS and all the mission files that they would release to NCIS, both from Lt. Bates and Sam's time in the military and I came up with nothing: so I started in on the NCIS ones...still nothing..."

"What's that leave, Eric...?" Callen questioned impatiently.

"FBI and CIA criminal files...the cartels...and I finally got a hit..." Eric said smugly, turning to the large ops screen he continued, "...meet Armani Catelli..."

Eric pointed out the picture of a dark-complexioned man of obvious Spanish or South American descent, "...know to be a mid-level enforcer for the drug cartels in South America...he seems to have built up enough of a reputation that the cartels accept that he is strictly 'for hire' and holds no allegiance to any particular family..."

"What's he specialize in...?" Callen asked.

"From what I have been able to gather...he's a regular jack-of-all trades...the files have him linked to murder, money laundering, smuggling..." Nell reported as her eyes skimmed her screen.

"...if the price is right..." Eric interjected.

"So kidnapping wouldn't be out of the question for this guy..." Sam commented tightly.

"So, a hired gun..." Callen interjected, "do we know who he's working for at the moment...?"

Shaking his head, Eric replied, "...sells his services to the highest bidder...the latest information on the guy doesn't appear to link him to anyone at the moment; as a matter of fact, the CIA hasn't had eyes on him for a few months now..."

"And the others...?" Sam asked impatiently.

"Hector Ramirez and Vladimir Gorbinsky..." Eric replied, "...Ramirez is a high ranking member of the Ramosa cartel in northern Brazil...but here's the interesting part...the CIA file on Gorbinsky has him as working counter-intelligence for the Russians..."

Eyes raised in surprise, Callen asked, "...what's a Russian spy doing with a high ranking member of a South American drug cartel?"

All eyes slowly drifted to Sam, who was staring intently at the screen, brow furrowed in thoughtful confusion.

"Mr. Hanna...?" Hetty finally broke the silence.

"We had a few missions...in South Americal...the cartels would occasionally be hired to move merchandise _discretely_ for certain governments...drugs, money, weapons..."

Callen nodded, "keeping their hands clean..."

"Better to lose a shipment of weapons if the cartel got caught then have to explain why your government is somewhere, supplying weapons or aide where they shouldn't be..." Sam explained.

"And did you have cause to go after the Ramosa cartel or the Russians, Mr. Hanna," Hetty asked casually.

Running a hand down his face, his face pinched in indecision, Sam responded, "Hetty, you know my mission files are classified..."

Eric and Nell exchanged uncertain looks while Callen looked at his teammate in shock that he would even think of withholding information vital to understanding what they were facing, especially in light of the obvious danger they were all in; and given the fact that a teammate was still lying in a hospital bed...with his prognosis still uncertain.

"Sam..." Callen began to question his partner.

"It's quite understandable, Mr. Callen," Hetty intervened, "this has put Mr. Hanna in a rather delicate situation..." turning towards the ex-SEAL she continued, "we aren't asking for specifics Mr. Hanna...we won't ask you to divulge the mission objective without proper authorization..."

"Thank you Hetty..." Sam said gratefully.

She held up a finger, "that said, I do need to know enough to keep this team safe."

Looking at the diminutive women seriously, Sam replied, "you get me that authorization and I'll tell you everything I can..."

**...NCIS LA...**

a/n: this chapter was a bitch to write & rewrite and edit & rewrite some more...I wanted to convey how thoroughly confused the ops team was to not have a clear path of investigation (chasing their tails & keeping them off balance and guessing...hhmmm, where did I see that already?)-so I hope that was the impression this chapter gave and it wasn't just one big convoluted mess...!

a/n: and I seem to have this new thing for carving people up as a torture device...ah well...sick little puppies us fic writers/readers!


	6. Chapter 6

"**...Best Served Cold"**

**Chapter 6**

a/n: sorry, this one's really short cause it's a set up for the next leg of the story...

**/NCIS LA/**

Though they now had a direction in which to focus their investigation, the team was at a frustrating stand still waiting for Hetty to secure the needed authorizations for the team to proceed.

The evening was growing late and little more could be accomplished so Hetty finally suggested, **strongly**, that the team go home and rest. They had learned what little they could about the men who had taken Deeks, and Eric's searches had thus far not located the van, or any of the suspects.

"This case is not going to be resolved tonight...I need you all rested when we finally have a location on these men," Hetty said, "Mr. Hanna, you need to get to the safe house, check in with the agents there, and see to your family...and you Mr. Callen you need to try to convince Ms. Blye to go home and get some rest, and I suggest you two stick together for safety...and you two..." she turned to the two tech, "have a big job trying to find these men and their link to someone in Sam's past...it may be several days before we can get access to any of Sam's mission files."

Frustrated, they grudgingly acquiesced to the operation manager's suggestion (order) and slowly make their way out of ops and into the wee hours of the morning.

Hetty watched them go with a mixture of pride and trepidation. They were, despite the grave and uncertain circumstances, handling this latest case with the professionalism she expected out of her agents but she was also very afraid for them...both for their safety and their psychological state—noting that she might just need to contact Nate. Despite their vast training, a small part of her would like nothing better than to put them all in the safe house with Sam's wife and daughter until this issue was resolved. With a shake of her head she knew that was not even a remote possibility, her team would never stop and no doubt the enemy would just redouble their efforts to get to the team; she just had to trust in their training to keep themselves, and each other, safe.

**...ncis la...**

Watching to see that the two techs made it safely to their vehicles, Callen turned to his partner, asking, "you gonna be alright?"

Sam eyed his partner incredulously, "what do you think...?"

The agent then gave a huff of frustration, "I will be...when we find these bastards..."

Callen nodded in solemn agreement, then attempting a bit of levity, he commented, "listen, don't give the protection detail a rough time...I'm sure Michelle has been rough enough on them today..."

"Hey, dealing with the detail will be a whole lot easier than what you're facing, G," Sam shot back with a shake of his head, "convincing Kensi to leave the hospital..."

Callen gave a heavy sigh as he shook his head, "We'll probably end up staying at the hospital. I don't like the idea of Deeks being unprotected. We have no idea if they really meant for us to find him alive..."

"You think they might come back and finish the job," Sam asked with a frown.

Shaking his head, Callen replied, "At this point I'm not assuming anything except that this team is under attack..."

Sam just nodded in agreement, turning to open his car door, "check in when you get there..."

"Will do..." Callen agreed before moving off to his car.

**...ncis la...**

Eric stumbled tiredly up the stairs to his apartment. Despite being so exhausted he could barely hold his eyes open, his mind was racing with worry for the team's safety, for Deeks struggle just to survive the next seventy-two hours.

His eyes darted around the parking lot as he exited his car and he viewed his surrounding with a type of hyper-vigilance that would make the ops team proud.

Finally shaking out of his stupor, he chided himself, "get it together Beale...just get inside and get some rest...the team is counting on you to find them some answers tomorrow—later today-they're in serious danger and you're out here jumping at shadows..."

Eric shook his head and hoisted his satchel over his shoulder and made his way to his apartment.

The young tech quickly unlocked his door and stepped inside, relieved to be safely in his apartment.

Without turning on a light, he turned to drop his keys on the table by the door while simultaneously kicking the door closed with his foot. He never saw the assailant as a cloth was pressed firmly against his face.

The struggle was brief as the exhausted tech quickly succumbed to the chloroform soaked material. Quietly and efficiently, the assailant hoisted the smaller man up in his arms and carried him down the back stairs, depositing him none too gently into the back of a green paneled van.

"Let's go...got a schedule..." the assailant said to his accomplices as he climbed into the van and slammed the side door closed.

**...NCIS LA...**

a/n: it's always so hard to include Eric in the "whumping" as he is almost always safely ensconced in Ops...it's tricky to include the boy and still be in canon/realistic...


	7. Chapter 7

"**...Best Served Cold"**

**Chapter 7**

Callen woke from his less than restful few hours of sleep to a quiet knock on the hospital room door before a head peeked in carefully, asking, "...can I come in?"

"Nate?" Callen exclaimed in surprise, unfolding himself from his uncomfortable position in the chair and running his hands over his face in an attempt to wake up, "...what are you doing here?"

"Hetty called...I was in the area; thought I'd drop in..." Nate said casually as he stepped fully into the room.

Callen looked at his watch, and then at Nate, "...its seven thirty in the morning...we didn't leave ops til after midnight."

Nate smiled at the look of concentration on the agents face, "Don't even try...there are a lot of places that are within six or seven hours of LA by plane..."

Callen just shrugged, it had become a kind of game for the ops team to try to figure out where Hetty was forever sending the psychologist, "ah, but how many of those places are places Hetty would send you..."

Nate just shook his head before nodding towards the bed, asking, "How is detective Deeks?"

Following Nate's eyes, Callen too rested his eyes on the injured man and sighed wearily, shrugging his shoulders, "...holding his own at the moment...doc's aren't really giving us much except the standard—'wait and see'-frankly, they're surprised he's still alive..."

As Callen trailed off, having nothing else to offer, he noted Nate's sight shifted to the now stirring female agent, "...and Kensi...?"

Callen couldn't help a smirk, "Pissed...angry...just waiting to rip into whoever dared do this to her partner..." sobering suddenly he added, "...and scared out of her mind that we might not get him back-in one piece..."

Nate raised his brow at Callen's latter assessment, "meaning what exactly?"

"The drugs really did a number on him...they lost him at the scene-he flat-lined," Callen stopped abruptly, shaking his head and continuing in a voice low and tight with emotion, "his heart...he had a damn heart attack...and the oxygen deprivation...he was gone for almost two full minutes, they...the paramedics, they were ready to give up..."

Nate nodded in understanding, "...the doctor's...they're afraid of brain damage...?

Callen nodded, "...we've got some unknown enemy out there that seems to want to pick us off one by one; we have no motive, we can't find our suspect.." the agent turned away from the psychologist, waving his hands in frustration, he mumbled quietly, "it's just too damn much like last time..."

Now Nate just furrowed his brow in confusion, not following the SFA's line of thought, "last time?"

"The case with Vakar...when Deeks was shot..." Callen supplied succinctly, not wishing to relive one of what he considered to be his team's failures.

Nate nodded, remembering the files he had read on the case...and the subsequent discussions he had had with each team member. He noted at the time and somewhat to his surprise, that it was Deeks himself that seemed to have handled the whole incident much better than the trained and seasoned agents. The psychologist had meant to look further into the detective's history, to see how he was dealing so much better than the other members of the team, but an assignment had pulled him away from his inquiry and he had never had an opportunity to pursue the subject.

"Hey, Nate..." Kensi said as she sat up running her hands through her hair, "what are you doing here..."

Giving a little chuckle, Nate commented, "...why does everyone always ask me that...?"

Callen gave a small smirk, "well...you do kinda pop in and out on us...like Hetty..."

Raising an eyebrow, "...comparing me to Hetty...?"

Kensi got up and went to Deeks bed, looking down at her unconscious partner before looking over at Callen, "...any change?"

Coming to stand on the other side of the bed, Callen looked down at Deeks before looking over at Kensi, "no change from last night," seeing Kensi tight look he added, "Kens, he's holding his own...we haven't lost him..."

They stood in an uncomfortable silence, before Nate cleared his throat, "Listen, Hetty wants you two to go home, get cleaned up and meet up at ops..."

"Do we have something...?" Callen asked.

"Don't know...she did say that she was speaking to a Captain White later this morning..." Nate informed them, "...she wants the team there for that..."

"Wait...Captain White...Joe White...?" Kensi asked.

"You know him, Kens...?" Callen asked in surprise.

"Joe White...he's retired military...SEALS; was the commander when Sam was a member of the SEAL team..." Kensi explained, adding reluctantly, "when I took that trip to Hawaii...it was to help Joe...and McGarrett..."

"McGarrett...the head of 5-0...that served with Sam...?" Callen asked.

"One in the same..." Kensi stated absently, looking at Callen closely and seeing his deep frown she asked, "...what's up...?"

"Don't know...just, something...just can't quite put my finger on it..." Callen attempted to explain, running a hand down his face as he followed Kensi's line of site back to the injured man in the bed.

"Nothing's felt right for the last two days..." Kensi said tightly, then turning to Callen she added, "we're all tired...on edge...it we don't get something soon we're all going to be jumping at shadows."

"Listen, you two need to get going, Hetty doesn't want anyone alone...Sam has an agent riding in with him from his family's safe house, so you need to stay with each other until you get to ops, " Nate said, "I'm gonna stay here with the detective..."

At Kensi's frown, Nate added reassuringly, "I'll call you the minute anything changes, I promise..."

**...ncis la...**

They stopped at Callen's place first, before going to Kensi's.

"Give me about twenty...why don't you start some coffee..." Kensi said as she made her way to her bedroom.

Callen simply stood in the middle of Kensi's living room, eying the clutter with trepidation...compared to his house this looked like an episode of 'Hoarders'. He was almost afraid to take a step in any direction, not sure what he might step on: he had often heard Deeks tease the female agent about her messy apartment, not giving their banter much real thought; now he believed Deeks was vastly understated it.

With a brave sigh, he began making his way to the small kitchen; relieved to find that the cabinets were in a more organized state and he had to wonder it wasn't due to the detective. Soon the coffee was brewing and he was passing the time reading the morning paper.

He was pouring his second cup of coffee when Kensi came out of the back in fresh clothes, putting her hair up in a loose pony tail. Callen poured her a cup and set in on the counter, "Ready...?"

"Lets go..."

**...ncis la...**

It was a little after nine when the two agents came into ops and except for dropping there go bags they made their way straight to ops.

Sam and Hetty were already there, deep in conversation, when Kensi and Callen came in.

"G...Kensi...how's Deeks...?" Sam greeted his teammates.

"Holding his own, no change from last night..." Callen reported grimly.

Hetty nodded, "and Mr. Gertz...?"

"On guard duty..." Callen responded.

Sam raised a brow, "Nate's in...?"

"Besides the fact that we may need a profile on our stalkers...we need someone we trust to watch over Mr. Deeks while we resolve this issue..." Hetty said as way of explaination.

"So what have we got? Nate said something about talking to a Captain White..." Callen asked, "so we're going on the assumption that this has to do with Sam's time in the military...?"

"Why not focus on NCIS cases first...?" Kensi questioned, "...Deeks wouldn't know anything about Sam's time in the military."

"None of our cases have put us in contact with the South Americal cartels," Nell supplied.

"How soon can we get the files...?" Callen asked.

"That's why we're going to talk to Captain White...hopefully cut through some red tape..." Hetty said.

Callen gave ops a sweep of his eyes, asking, "Where's Eric...?"

"Called and said he overslept..." Nell said absently as she concentrated on her screen.

"Overslept...?" Callen questioned suspiciously.

"Yeah, we did get out of here kinda late last night," Nell commented.

Hetty noted Callen's furrowed brow and asked, "problem, Mr. Callen?"

"I don't know...maybe it's nothing..." Callen said with a sigh.

"It's hardly nothing, something has you looking that way..." Hetty countered.

"Just trying to piece this all together...make sense of it..." Callen trailed off.

"Mr. Callen, _what_ is on your mind..." Hetty prodded.

"Okay...someone is tracking the team-Sam...but can't get to whatever information they are after because they can't get through our firewalls..." Callen began.

The team nodded as Hetty commented, "Fair assumption..."

"Getting it from Sam himself doesn't seem to be an option for them. So how else could these people get the information they were looking for?"

"Presumably from files..." Kensi conjectured slowly.

"_In a system they can't breach_..." Callen said pointedly.

"G, where are you going with this...?" Sam asked impatiently.

"They've got your face, your real name...but obviously what they want is more than that...maybe it's not you specifically, but something you know..." Callen stated, looking towards the team for agreement to the assessment, he prodded, "so, think about it...they need a way into our system...past our firewalls..."

"Yeah, following you so far...still doesn't explain why they haven't come at me directly...?" Sam said.

Callen just shook his head, waving his arms in exasperation, "I don't have a answer for that...but there's some reason they can't or won't. Instead, they find out we have an LAPD liaison...an outsider, someone whose files aren't as secure as an agents...maybe they took Deeks, not to get information on Sam specifically but what Sam knows...case files, names..."

"But, Deeks wouldn't know any of that..." Kensi commented.

Callen gave his team a pointed look before asking solemnly, "_**but**_, who _do_ we know..._who_ does Deeks _know_, that _**can**_ get into NCIS, or into _**any**_ secured system...?"

"Eric..." Sam, Kensi and Nell said in unison as they all exchanged uncertain looks.

"You think they took Deeks to find a way into our systems...?" Kensi exclaimed, "you think Eric could be the next target?"

"We know this has something to do with Sam. You said it yourself...Deeks doesn't know anything about Sam's time in the millitary...but they chose to take him instead of me...and they haven't tried for Sam at all...maybe Sam **isn't** the primary target...but rather something he knows or was involved in..." Callen explained quickly, turning to Nell, "track Eric's GPS...find him..."

Nell nodded and turned back to her computer.

"I don't understand any of this..._**why**_ not just grab me then..." Sam reiterated again, his frustration mounting at the teams lack of answers, "why go through all this trouble...?"

"Good question...we'll be sure to ask them when we find them..." Callen replied grimly as he headed towards the door, nearly barreling into the the man in question.

"Whoa, Callen..." Eric exclaimed, taking a few steps back.

"Eric...you're here...?" Callen replied with equal surprise, as he reached out to steady the tettering man and taking the opportunity to quickly look the younger man up and down; noting his haggard appearance and the slightly dazed and absent look to his eyes.

Looking sheepish, Eric sidestepped around the agent and made his way quickly to his chair, "yeah, sorry I'm late..."

Turning to follow the tech back into ops, Callen came up behind his chair, "you feeling okay...?"

Without looking up from his work station, Eric replied with a hint of evasiveness in his tone, "yeah, sure, why wouldn't I be...?"

Exchanging a look with the others in the room, Callen commented casually, "in all the years you've worked here, I've just never known you to be late...especially in the middle of a case."

Shrugging his shoulders, the tech replied absently, "first time for everything..."

"I've seen you work for two days straight...get a few hours of rest and be right back to ops..." Callen pressed.

"What is your problem..?" Eric snapped, turning in his chair to face the agent, "we worked late...we have a lot on our plate trying to find that damn van...find a connection with our suspects...so I overslept, we've got a lot going on..."

Everyone in ops looked at Eric with varying degrees of surprise at the uncharacteristic outburst, Callen himself raised his hands and took a few steps back, "sorry...just worried; and you're right, we have a lot to figure out..."

Eric shook his head and sighed heavily, raising then dropping his hands heavily into his lap, "...sorry...really, I don't...I don't know where that came from...it's just...there's so much going on, even when I got home I couldn't really sleep..."

Hetty came up to the young man, "understandable Mr. Beale, we're all tired and on edge..."

Eric nodded, "I'm here now and I'm ready to get to work..."

"Carry on...we should be hearing from Captain White shortly..." Hetty said, turning to her agents she continued as she waved them towards the door, "we have some things to discuss before then."

**...ncis la...**

"Mr. Callen, would you care to explain that display in ops...?" Hetty asked when the team was settled in the bullpen.

Looking up towards the ops center, Callen replied, "I don't think Eric or Nell should be alone..."

"You think either of them could be the next target...and if your theories are correct we shouldn't take any chances, and indeed, they should have protection..." Hetty agreed.

"Why not just take one of us...try to use our passwords to get in the system, or use Deeks when they...they had him? Why go after Nell or Eric? They weren't even included in the photos..." Kensi asked.

"Deeks access...even ours, doesn't come close to what Nell, or especially Eric, could access..." Callen replied as he quickly crossed to the computer station across from the bullpen.

"What, G...?" Sam asked, as he watched his partner pull up the photos and quickly skin through them.

"There...that one..." Callen said, tapping the photo showing the distant shot of the mission to single it out, then enlarging it. They all peered closer and saw Deeks and Eric walking towards the doors to the mission.

"I recognize that...they came in late from surfing that day, and Hetty really gave it to then for trailing sand all over he mission," Kensi commented.

Giving an angry, frustrated sigh, Sam just shook his head, "So they had eyes on Eric too...this is getting way out of hand...we have _**got**_ to figure this out...!"

**...ncis la...**

Nell and Eric worked quietly for several minutes after the team left, each to their own task, before Nell asked quietly.

"You sure you're alright...?"

"I'm fine," Eric huffed out, without looking up from his screen.

She watched him as his full focus stayed on the screen, with a kind of intensity she found somewhat unnerving.

"If you're sure..." she said tentively.

Stopping abruptly, he rolled his eyes toward the ceiling and snapped, "I said I'm fine...don't you have a search to update...I'm refreshing kailidoscope to find the van..."

"Uh, yeah sure..." she said, slowly turning back to her computer.

Over the next hour she sent several furtive glances at her partner, who was intently working and never once looked up from his computer.

**...NCIS LA...**

a/n: okay...I feel like I've spent chapter after chapter repeating myself...when what I'm trying to convey is the "hit & miss" steps involved in solving a case as the team attempts to piece together the puzzle...so, is that what you're getting or is it one big overly complicated mess...? Gamers can never do things the easy way & the GM's I play with do not make finding the answers easy-we jump through so many hoops, sometimes we can spend an entire session playing through one scene...(been on the same quest in one of our games for seven plus /real time/ years...that's why have a 15th level Bard!

_Comments...criticisms...flames-I learn from all of it!_

and for anyone waiting on updates on stories already languishing out there...sorry, writers block is a bitch & I work on stories as the muse hits...my daughter (a fellow writer to this site) says its better to leave a story hanging for awhile than post a crappy chapter just to get something out there...you decide?


	8. Chapter 8

"_**...Best Served Cold"**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_a/n: I know some of might be scratching your heads, wondering if I left something out of the last chapter...I assure you I meant to present the chapter that way...I know it would help the reader to also see things from the bad guys perspective, but I want the story to be revealed to the readers as it is revealed/figured out by the team: so bear with me...I finally figured out how to put Eric in the middle of the action/case and still be canon, so I want to play around with it...and, as nothing is original anymore, I've actually stolen the idea for Eric's part of the story from a couple of old TV shows (original "Vegas" w/ Binzer)_

_**...NCIS LA...**_

"Henrietta Lang..." Joe greeted the woman on the screen.

"Captain White..." Hetty acknowledged, "and please, just Hetty will do..."

"...and it's just Joe now...been retired for over a year now," the man replied before turning is attention to the others on the screen, "Chief Hanna..."

"Hey Cap...good to see you..." Sam greeted his old commander with a nod.

He returned the nod, eyes then resting on Kensi, "...agent Blye..."

"Hi, Joe..."

"And this is my partner, Agent Callen..." Sam introduced.

After a quick nod, Joe got right to the point, "So, we have a potential breach...?"

Sam looked to Hetty, who gave a nod for her agent to answer the inquiry. As the others stood by, they kept a careful eye on the Captain as Sam filled his former commanding officer in on all that had transpired over the last several days; watching for any sign or tell from the man, and getting none.

"Your man gonna make it...?" Joe asked in concern.

Sam just shook his head, "...doc's aren't giving us anything but wait and see..."

"So you need something on the Ramosa mission..." Joe reiterated needlessly.

"That seems to be where this is pointing...it is none the less all we have to work with at the moment..." Hetty replied.

"Listen a lot of Chief Hanna's missions are still classified..." Joe began, only to be cut off by Callen.

"We've got a man down...my team is in danger...we need to know what we're dealing with Captain..." Callen said impatiently, "we don't have time for this..."

"Hold up their agent..." Joe said, holding his hands in defensively, "classified but not impossible; I can give you what you need to go forward with your case-since an outside source has brought it to your door there is already a security breach and we need to follow it up and see that no other missions have been compromised. I can be there is about eight hours..."

"What...you're coming here...?" Sam questioned in surprise.

"This isn't the type of information that can just be fired off in an e-mail chief..." Joe reminded the former SEAL.

"We'll be expecting you Captain," Hetty acknowledged.

The feed cut, Callen turned to his team, "well that leaves us with eight hours..." then turning to the tech's he asked, "don't suppose you two have anything on the van or the suspects...?"

Nell shook her head, pursing her lips in frustration, "sorry...they're just not showing up anywhere..."

"Well, just keep trying..." was all Callen could offer.

**...ncis la...**

Back down in the bullpen, Kensi fell heavily into her chair, purposefully avoiding looking over at her partners empty desk as she huffed out irritably, "What now..."

Slumping in his seat with equal frustration, Callen rested his elbows on his desk as he ran his hands over his face,replying, "nothing...we've got nothing...all we can do is wait for Eric and Nell to find us something and the captain to arrive..."

"Might I suggest you all take the time to get a little bit of rest..." Hetty's voice said, causing the agents to startle.

"Hetty, not a good time to do that sneaky Ninja stuff..." Callen snapped out tiredly.

"Just goes to prove your all tired and on edge...not a good combination for an enemy that is looking to exploit weaknesses..." Hetty said pointedly.

"If we've got nothing to follow up on...I'm going back to the hospital..." Kensi said suddenly.

"That's not resting..." Hetty pointed out.

"Hetty, even if I went home...I can't sleep, not with Deeks...with all of this hanging over us..." Kensi said.

After a moment, Hetty nodded, "very well, but you're not going alone..." waving a finger over all three agents she added, "I don't want any of you going anywhere alone...am I clear...?"

All three agents just nodded solemnly.

**...ncis la...**

Sam followed Kensi down the short hallway to Deeks ICU cubicle, stopping uncomfortably in the thresh hold of the room as Kensi made her way straight to her partners bedside.

"Any change..." her only greeting as Nate stood to greet the two agents.

Though Nate noted Sam's reluctance to fully enter the detectives room he chose not to acknowledge it, instead turning to answer Kensi's inquiry, "stable...still basically the same, but they did run the EEG and it shows strong, steady brain activity.

"So, that's good right...there won't be...he won't have any-brain damage...?" Kensi asked hopefully, looking over at the psychologist standing on the opposite side of the bed.

Smiling, he nodded, "It's not one hundred percent, but it is a good sign..."

As Kensi turned her attention fully to her partner, Nate resettled his focus on the man in the doorway, greeting casually, "Sam..."

"Hey, Nate..." Sam greeted as he finally moved several feet into the room.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Nate clapped his hands together, asking Sam, "So, what brings you back here; thought you had a meeting with your old commander?"

Sam nodded, "most of the Intel is still classified...the captain is taking the next flight out...should be here in

about eight hours..."

Nodding knowingly Nate said, "so, the investigation is at a standstill...?"

Returning the nod, Sam replied, "yeah, unless Eric and Nell come up with something on our suspects, we've got nothing new to go on..."

**...ncis la...**

Callen sat at his desk for a long time after his teammates left the mission, seemingly staring off at nothing in particular. He occasionally shot a look towards ops or over to Hetty's desk, the frown never leaving his face. He'd had an uneasy knot in his gut since the start of this case: and it wasn't all due to the danger his team was in...nothing was adding up, the motive behind the attack on his team elusive despite the fact it seemed to center around his partner.

Information...these unknown assailants wanted information, presumably from one of Sam's classified SEAL ops if their hunches were correct; yet for some reason, Sam himself couldn't supply them with that information or they would have come at him directly, despite knowing his real identity...where he worked, probably even where he lived.

He gave a frustrated sigh, tired of going round and round with what little they had managed to piece together. What was involved in that op that someone was willing to kidnap and kill for..._anyone_ involved would know what went down during the op...wouldn't have been a secret-_on either side_. So, what did they want? Hopefully, Captain White could shed some light on that very question when he arrived in...Callen looked at the clock and sighed heavily...six and a half hours.

...ncis la...hawaii 5-0...

Steve McGarrett looked up from the report he was working on to see Joe coming through his door, glad for any reprieve from paperwork, "Hi ya' Joe, what's up...?"

"As the commanding officer of the mission I wanted to give you a sit rep-we may have a security breach..." Joe informed the younger man.

"Security breach...on what mission...?" Steve asked, standing to move in front of his former commanding officer.

"Got a call from Chief Hanna and his boss, Hetty Lange..." Joe started to explain only to be cut off by Steve.

"Sam...is he alright...?"

"He's fine..." Joe said, holding up a staying hand as he looked turned slightly away from Steve.

Looking more closely at the older man, Steve questioned pointedly, "I sense a 'but' in there somewhere, Joe..."

"One of his men wasn't so lucky..." Joe replied, waving Steve back to his desk chair while he himself took the chair opposite.

Reluctantly Steve took his seat, asking with some hesitation, "one of his men is hurt...its...its not his partner-agent Callen is it...?"

Joe shook his head, "No, their liaison...an LAPD detective...Deeks, I believe they said his name was..."

Despite himself, Steve couldn't help a little wince...his mind briefly touching on his own team of detectives; he remembered Danny ranting about the NCIS team (how they were as crazy as he was and was that some kind of pre-requisite for being a government agent) and about the beach bum, pretty boy 'detective' that worked with Sam's team..."Is he gonna be okay?"

Joe, elbows resting on the arm rest of the chair, waved his hands, "...prognosis is guarded...he's still unconscious."

Leaning back heavily in his own chair, Steve asked, "So, what's going on Joe..."

.**...ncis la...hawaii 5-0...**

Nell sent, what felt like was the hundredth furtive glance towards her partner. They had stopped searching NCIS files and only had access to a few of Sam's de-classified military ones...none of which linked to any of the suspects; so, she and Eric had spent the last hour or updating the kaleidoscope searches for the van and suspects, with little success; as well as running the suspects names for any recent activity or BOLO's from other agencies...also with no results.

Indeed, the techs were at as much of a stand still as the agents yet Eric seemed to be very intent and continuously engaged in whatever was on his computer.

"Eric, did you find anything..." Nell asked.

"No, why...?" Eric replied without looking away from his screen.

"We just undated the searches and we really don't have anything else to go on..." Nell supplied, the question-_-'so what are you working on?_'-left unspoken.

When Eric didn't even shrug in response to either her spoken or unspoken question she got up and went to his work station, "Eric, you sure you're alright...?"

Sensing the woman behind him quickly minimized his screen and turned with a scowl, "I'm fine..."

When he continued to stare at her, she slowly went back to her seat, "okay...sorry..."

**...NCIS LA...**

a/n: sorry, more of a filler chapter than anything...but i did manage to work in a believable 5-0 scene...so, anyone want to take a guess at what's wrong with our lovable little computer geek...anyone remember the original show "Vegas" from the late '70's...


	9. Chapter 9

"**...Best Served Cold"**

**Chapter 9**

a/n: as is typical for me...the story has taken a mind of its own and is going in directions I never intended, and it's actually progressing faster than I originally planned...I was hoping to draw things out more...but the team's too good and Callen's to paranoid...

…**..NCIS LA...**

The hours ticked by slowly...Eric and Nell continued to monitor and update kaleidoscope; Sam and Kensi continued to kept vigil over their teammate; Nate briefly stopped by ops before going home to rest before his next shift at the hospital; Callen needlessly read over Sam's available, declassified mission reports; Hetty did...whatever it was that Hetty did...and the long, inactive hours wore on team.

Hetty walked into the nearly empty bullpen to see Callen staring off into space, "you really should have tried to get some rest..."

He cocked his head sideways and ran his hands down his face, looking at her expectantly.

"Mr. Hanna has just informed me that he and Ms. Blye are heading to the airport as soon as Nate returns to the hospital," Hetty informed her agent.

Callen nodded as he fell back heavily in his seat, "Maybe now we can finally start getting some answers..."

"Uh...Hetty...Callen..." Nell's hesitant voice suddenly interrupted.

The two agents turned to the tech operator, "Yes, Ms. Jones..."

She scrunched up her face as was her habit when she had something to say, but didn't quite now how to broach the topic, causing Callen to sit up and ask with concern, "what's up Nell...everything alright...?"

"I don't know...I don't know if it's anything really...it's just been odd all day and well...with everything going on, everybody's on edge and tired and..." Nell prattled with uncertainty.

"Nell, what is it...?" Callen asked, his concern growing at Nell's discomfort.

"It's Eric..." she blurted, then sent a quick, furtive look up the stairs towards ops.

Hetty raised a curious brow while Callen stood to lean on his desk, his voice holding a suspicious edge, "What about Eric...?"

Hands fisted, she waved then tightly in front of her, a grimace on her face as she admits, "I...I think there might...well, it's just been weird for most of the day...he's been working non stop all day, hardly ever looking up...and when I try to help..."

Interrupting with an amused snort, Callen commented, "how's the different from any other day...?"

Looking pointedly at the pair before her, she stated bluntly, "we found all the information we can on our three suspects, so except for updating kaleidoscope and the BOLO's we really don't have anymore to do than you guys until Captain White releases the files to us; and whenever I ask what he's working on or if I can help, he gets really evasive...and the few times I pushed he got really defensive...and...I don't know, acts like he's in pain..."

Hetty and Callen exchange glances, before Hetty commented, "it's understandable that Mr. Beale could be suffering from a severe headache considering the stress we are all under...that is enough to make anyone short tempered..."

"Maybe he's trying to put more safeguards in...strengthen the firewalls..." Callen suggested, "we're all pretty frustrated right now..."

"All of our safeguards are in place...we can do some slight modifications from the work stations but what you're talking about, he'd need to go into the mainframe," Nell explained, shaking her head she added, "he's just acting...not like Eric, I don't know how to explain it...and with all that talk this morning about these kidnappers maybe going after Eric to get past our firewalls..."

"It's understandable that Mr. Beale would be on edge and nervous on that count..." Hetty said with a nod.

Returning the nod, Nell replied, "yeah, can't say that it doesn't scare me too, but this...I don't know, something just feels off...you don't think; I mean they used drugs on Bailey and Deeks...could they-could they have somehow gotten to Eric...?"

While having his own suspicions when the tech was late, Callen shook his head, "I don't know Nell...when they took Bailey...and Deeks, they kept them for nearly twelve hours and...well, Bailey's dead and Deeks is..."

Callen trailed off, as none needed the agent to finish the sentence.

Nell gave a sheepish shrug, "maybe you're right...we're all on edge. I mean, he's here, right...?"

Hetty looked thoughtful for a moment, asking, "Mr. Jones, is it possible to go in behind Mr. Beale...find out what he's been doing all day...?"

Looking decidedly uncomfortable with the prospect she none the less said, "yeah, I could, but he would immediately pick up on what I was doing..."

"Not if he wasn't there to see it..." Callen said countered.

"So, we're gonna spy on Eric...?" Nell asked hesitantly.

"I think, with all the uncertainty surrounding this case it would be prudent to make sure things are as they appear," Hetty replied, "this enemy continues to be one step ahead of us, and we are still uncertain of their motives—we can't afford to take any suspicion, no matter how slight, for granted..."

Nell and Callen nodded, Callen asking grimly, "when...?"

"Agents Blye and Hanna will be here shortly with the captain...we shall watch Mr. Beale closely and go from there..." Hetty said thoughtfully.

Callen gave the small woman an uncertain look, "Hetty, if someone did manage to get to Eric is it a good idea for him to be sitting in on our meeting with Captain White...?"

"Let's find out what exactly is going on...if anything, before we start making any kind of rash decisions-or accusations...the young man is frightened enough..." Hetty replied, "He is here with us...perhaps a little rough around the edges, stressed as we all are; and do recall Mr. Deeks condition when he was returned to us."

Callen nodded, giving consideration to the fact that if it was information this enemy was after, they would not likely let the tech go in any better shape than the detective or the comptroller and the young man would have even less resistance to the drug cocktail that Deeks and Bailey endured, "We can at least check the files for the hours everyone was gone...see if anything was accessed...might as well check around his apartment too..."

Hetty's nod had the tech and agent scrambling across the hall to the smart table where Nell immediately began searching the data base, after a few minutes she shook her head, "nothing was accessed using Eric's password while we were away from the building."

Shaking his head, Callen said, "go ahead and pull up the footage from around his building..."

"We left the mission about twelve thirty or so...at that time of night it would have taken him about twenty-five minutes or to get home...so we need to start at about one am..." Nell explained as she manipulated the board.

Nell fast forwarded through camera footage until Eric's car came into view. She and Callen watched as Eric pulled into his numbered spot in the complex's parking lot and made it safely into the building.

"Guess I'm just being paranoid," Nell shrugged.

"Can't be to careful..." Callen said as he continued to watch the screen, shouting out suddenly, "wait, stop it right there..."

…**..NCIS LA...**

a/n: was it obvious...I felt like I made it too obvious...the first flaw to the bad guys plans-they weren't counting on the agents being as close knit (family like) with the techs as they are...and when the bad guys goof up/plans fall apart/etc I go by the adage..."the best laid plans of mice and men often go awry..."-no matter how well you plan, its not humanly possible to account for every contingency or for human nature...


	10. Chapter 10

"**...Best Served Cold"**

**Chapter 10**

a/n: take this chapter as the fiction it is...I know nothing of of SA cartels or how military ops are planned/coordinated...only that they are classified to the info Sam/Joe share will be very general...

…**..NCIS LA...**

"What..." Nell cried out, practically slapping the screen to stop the feed, "what is it...?"

"There upper right corner...can we get a different angle on the alley," Callen said as he pointed to the area on the screen, "looks like a van pulling out right there, but I only see the back end..."

Manipulating the board, Nell frowned a moment later, "that's the best angle...the other camera is at the other end of the street, that alley seems to be the blind spot...either camera just catches part of the alley."

Huffing in frustration, Callen complained, "even if we can verify a van, its black and white footage, so no color on the van...and the angle is wrong to get plates..."

"So, what now..." Nell asked.

"We wait...and we watch Eric...and hope to hell we're wrong..." Callen answered tightly, adding, "whoever is out there wants information and you didn't find any NCIS files breached...and Eric _**is**_ here in ops..."

Pursing her lips, Nell nodded.

The agent and the tech looked up when they heard Sam call, "hey, G...we're back..."

Nell and Callen crossed to the bullpen as Kensi, Sam and Captain White walked into the mission.

Once everyone, including Hetty, was in bullpen, Sam made introductions, "Captain, this is the rest of my team...my partner, G Callen...our analyst, Nell Jones and our operations manager, Hetty Lange..."

Joe reached out to shake Callen's hand while Nell nodded in acknowledgment, before the Captain turned his attention to Hetty, "Wish I were meeting the chief's team under better circumstances..."

"As do we, Captain White..." Hetty acknowledged.

"How's Deeks..." Callen asked.

With a grimace, Sam shook his head, "no real change...still unconscious, but the doc's ran another EEG and are getting activity...just waiting for the drugs to leave his system..."

Pulling a flash drive from his pocket, Joe said, "let's hope this helps you catch the bastards coming after your team..."

"Let us move this to ops, shall we..." Hetty said as she made a sweeping motion towards the stairs.

Walking beside Sam, Joe said, "I informed Commander McGarrett of the possible security breach, since he was the officer in charge of the mission...he is on stand-by should he be needed..."

"What about the rest of the team..." Sam inquired.

"Until we have a better understanding of what we're dealing with, it stays just with us..." Joe replied.

Sam nodded.

Entering the operations room, Joe's eyes quickly swept over the area before commenting, "impressive..."

"We try," Hetty said with a small grin, as she lead the captain to the other tech and making introductions, "Eric Beale...Captain White..."

While Joe gave a slight smile and a nod of acknowledgment towards the young man, Eric's face was expressionless as he turned and seemed to stare right through the older man as he said bluntly, "you have something for us...?" and held out his hand expectantly.

The abrupt action did not go unnoticed by the rest of the team. Sam and Kensi exchanged uncertain looks with each other when they noted Callen, Nell and Hetty's accompanying frowns to Eric's uncharacteristic rudeness.

Joe looked towards Hetty, sensing, though not understanding the tension in the room: when he got a nod from her he slowly handed the flash drive to the young tech, who all but snatched it from his hand.

The navy captain sent a confused look towards Sam, who in turn gave a slight shrug of his shoulders as he then caught his partner's eye, silently asking for some insight to the abrupt, OOC display by the tech. Callen's frown deepened as he met Sam's gaze, giving his head a slight shake... and sent a brief look towards the tech, clearly saying...'not now'...

Sam's cocked head and raised eyebrow response clearly indicated he would expect the story at a more convenient time.

"So, Captain White, what can you tell us of the mission..." Hetty inquired.

Looking towards Eric, Joe requested, "if you could pull up file...code named—Wolf Pack..."

In seconds Eric had the file opened and across the screen popped up a map and several shots of large hacienda, surrounded by smaller buildings and encircled with high walls.

"A Ramosa compound in northern Brazil. It was a standard insert and retrieval...or destroy as the need arose...an eight man team was sent into the area of Caracaria, a city near the Venezuelan border; their primary mission-to secure or destroy arms that the Russians were moving to the rebels in in Central America through the Ramosa Cartel...and secondary to that-gather any Intel about either the Russians or the cartel for the CIA."

"I take it that the mission did not go as planned...?" Hetty commented.

Joe and Sam exchanged a look that communicated a multitude of thoughts and emotions before Joe said evenly, "it had its problems..."

Frowning at the non answer, Callen questioned, "any of those problems have a name...?"

"Yuri Demitrov...the intelligence agent working for the Russians..." Sam finally said, "the man always seemed a step ahead of us...almost had him on a few occasions but he managed to slip by us..."

"So we track him down...see if he still has connections to the South Americans..." Callen said quickly only to be interrupted by his partner.

"No need, we know exactly where he is...he's dead..." Sam said bluntly.

"Dead...?" Callen reiterated.

"The whole place went up...took out the whole compound..." Joe stated.

"And you confirmed the kill...?" Callen pushed.

"No one could have survived that G, we almost didn't make it out ourselves..." Sam said with a shake of his head.

"So, you didn't confirm it...the deaths of Demitrov or his men...or any of the cartel that was there...?" Callen asked, accusation in his voice.

"G, it was hostile territory...we couldn't exactly stick around for a body count...we listened to the chatter..." Sam shot back.

"Intelligence monitored the situation for nearly three months...the chatter picked up reported total losses, on both sides, at the compound..." Joe reported.

"So, maybe someone wants payback...?" Kensi surmised.

"But which side...we've ID'd Russian and a cartel members that came after Bailey and Deeks..." Callen asked.

"It was a big shipment for the Russians to lose, weakened their hold in the area of Central America they have interests when the rebels they were supplying didn't get that shipment...and the cartel lost credibility when their compound was breached by American forces..." Sam explained.

"Seems risky to openly come after a US military unit...not to mention very near impossible to secure the kind of intell they'd need to come after a specific team..." Nell interjected, explaining further, "while its not unusual for either side to exact vengeance...but this seems risky to try to find a specific team and not just attack the next American force they encounter to send their message...no different than when Jihadist groups strike at random American's traveling abroad...an attack on any citizen is seen as an attack on America as a whole. It's been years since that attack at the Ramosa compound...they could easily have encountered another team in that time to send their message..."

"Unless the vengeance is specific to this team..." Callen stated, turning to pin Joe and Sam with a pointed look, "you win some...you lose some, that's the name of the spy game-both sides know that, it's expected...and agencies just keep moving forward; but not with this one. Who would have taken this lose personally?"

Joe and Sam traded looks, Joe just shaking his head while Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Sergio...?"

"But he came to us Sam..." Joe said.

"Who is Sergio...?" Hetty asked.

"Sergio...Demitrov-Yuri Demitrov's younger brother..." Sam deadpanned.

**/NCIS LA/HAWAII 5-0/**

a/n: so, we're finally moving forward with the case...have a motive and a suspect...hhmmm, or do we?

a/n: hope that came off as an even flow of new information and didn't seem like a data dump...you can always count on Callen being a highly paranoid bastard...& I'm kinda going with the canon idea that Callen makes such a great agent cause he doesn't always think linearly but seems to instinctively have a feel for this business & the twisted minds that play in it !


	11. Chapter 11

**Best Served Cold**

**Chapter 11**

a/n: sorry for the wait…had a lot of end of the year school crap to take care of…BUT!-YEAH, "School's Out for the Summer"! - so, hopefully some of these poor babies (stories) that have been languishing for months can finally get finished!

a/n: reminder…everything is fiction…I know nothing of SA cartels or Russian spies!

** …..NCIS LA….. **

"So you think this could be payback on Sergio's part for his brother's death..." Callen asked.

"It doesn't seem likely but I can't think of who else it might be..." Sam stated.

"Why are you hesitant to consider this Sergio Demitrov as a possible suspect...?" Hetty questioned.

"He came to us...a large portion of our Intel came from Sergio Demitrov," Joe said, "…he wanted out of the game, was willing to give our team Intel on the Ramosa cartel and the rebels in Central America if we got him and his pregnant wife out of Russia..."

"So maybe when it got his brother killed he had a change of heart...where was he relocated...does he work with the DOD...? That could explain how he found out your real name…" Kensi asked.

"That's just it...that part of the mission never got any farther than that...the day of the raid the CIA were supposed to meet up with Sergio, get him and his wife out of the country; only he never showed at the rendezvous point...and once things went sideways, we could never get any information on his wife...they both just disappeared…" Sam explained.

"So Sergio Demitrov has been in the wind for more than six years..." Hetty stated.

"But why now...why at all..." Sam mused, "he wanted out...came to us..."

"He wasn't counting on it costing his brother his life...?" Callen commented.

"Okay, but to wait six years…?" Sam questioned.

Callen shrugged, "his priorities were elsewhere, maybe…trying to make sure his wife and kid stayed safe…"

"Then why miss his rendezvous with his CIA handlers…?" Sam questioned.

"Maybe that's why he's been underground all this time…for some reason he couldn't make it to the meet," Joe surmised, "he certainly couldn't go back to the Russian's or the cartel for help…"

"So, now something has changed for him…" Sam mused.

"That's assuming he wasn't caught and killed…" Hetty stated.

"If that's the case it puts us right back at square one," Kensi commented with frustration, asking, "So, are we totally ruling out the cartel on this...?"

"I don't think we can rule out anything at this point..." Hetty said, "…the Cartel and the Russians lost out significantly in that raid six years ago...if Sergio Demitrov is alive he could just have easily been contacted by the cartel as the other way around."

"So, then we_** might **_have a suspect and a motive; but it still doesn't put us any closer to finding him or the guys that took Deeks," Callen stated, turning towards Sam, "and if its revenge for his brother's death, why not just take you out…he knows who you are, had you followed for weeks now? No, there is still something about this that isn't adding up…"

"Maybe we're coming at this from the wrong angle," Kensi said, "just like Hetty said, the cartel lost out on just as much as the Russians…couldn't they be the ones looking or payback?"

"They could be…but not as likely," Nell interjected, "while it isn't above them to seek revenge on their enemies they wouldn't be so subtle about it…and they wouldn't risk their organization for a personal vendetta, especially against a US military team—they'd just wait for an opportune time to strike…or just take it out on the next American team they encountered to send a message…"

"But they sent Catelli...he's a known hit man and go-to guy when the cartels need their dirty work done; maybe someone in the cartel _**is**_ taking the loss personally…" Kensi stated.

"First we didn't have any suspects…now we have too many…" Callen complained, running a hand down his face in frustration.

The frustrated silence of the bullpen was broken by the ringing of the phone.

"Ops…," Eric answered, listening to the caller for a moment he commented flatly, "oh, hey Nate…what's up?"

The team stood straighter, exchanging guarded looks before focusing on the tech operator who continued his conversation, "really…he is…when, okay, I'll let them know…bye…."

"Eric…was that about Deeks…?" Kensi demanded.

"Yeah, Nate said the detective is waking up…they're gonna do another EEG on him in about an hour to check his brain function…but his latest round of blood tests show that the serums are leaving his system and there doesn't appear to be any permanent damage to his organs…" Eric reported flatly.

Looking directly at her boss, Kensi said a single word, pleading word, "Hetty…?"

Taking in and releasing a deep, relieved breath, Hetty nodded, "by all means, Miss Blye, go to your partner…keep us updated…"

…**ncis la…**

Still under strict orders not to travel anywhere alone, Callen accompanied Kensi back to the hospital, while Sam, Hetty and the captain stayed behind to shift through the mission reports and see if the CIA could offer any clues to Sergio Demitrov's whereabouts.

Callen was hard pressed to keep up with the younger agent as she made her way hurriedly through the hospital to her partners room; surprising the SFA when she slowed a crawl as they got off the elevator.

"Kens…?" Callen questioned in concern.

Kensi had stopped several feet from the elevator and just stood staring down the hall to Deeks room, causing Callen to gently grab her elbow and give it a little shake, asking again, "Kensi…you alright…what's wrong…?"

Looking towards Callen, Kensi said tightly, "what if…what the doctors said…the oxygen deprivation…what if there's something wrong…what if he doesn't remember us…_**or worse**_…"

"Don't borrow trouble Kens…the blood tests show the drugs are leaving his system…his other organs are fine…" Callen replied, adding, "we won't know anything if we don't go in…talk to Nate…his doctors…see for ourselves…"

Callen gave his junior agent a minute to pull herself together, get a handle on her fear, and was pleased to note the determined look that crossed her features as she squared her shoulder with a deep sigh, "okay, let's go see my partner…"

In deference to her misgivings, Callen entered the room first, his eyes quickly scanning and cataloguing everything in the room; Nate was standing on the far side of Deeks bed, while a doctor, his back to the door, was holding and scanning the tape feeding from what, Callen could only assume, was an EEG machine.

Looking up at the opening door, Nate caught Callen's eye and nodded for them to go back out into the hallway where he joined the two agents moments later.

"Well, how is he…is he awake…" Kensi demanded.

"He seems to be doing fine, they are drawing blood about every three hours and there has been a significant drop of the drugs in his system and the latest EEG shows active brain waves…" Nate reported with a small smile.

"So he's gonna be alright then…?" Callen asked cautiously.

"Barring any complications he should be fully conscious in the next twelve to twenty-four hours," Nate reported.

Callen's hands went to his hips and he took in and released a heavy breathe, looking away for a moment to reign in his emotions while Kensi's hands carded through her hair as she looked upwards before pinning Nate with a look, "is he awake now…?"

Nate bobbed his head lightly from side to side, a slight frown on his face, "not exactly conscious, he'd drifting in and out…"

"I need to see him…" Kensi demanded.

Nate nodded, "let the doctors finish the test then we can go in…hearing some familiar voices might help to bring him around…"

The next ten minutes were an eternity for the two agents as they paced outside Deeks door, and Nate had to give the passing staff a gentle wave and pointed to the closed door as way of explanation for the agitated behavior.

Coming out of the room, the doctor confirmed Nate's earlier prognosis before going on with his rounds.

Nate opened the door and this time Kensi was the first one in followed closely by Callen. Nate took up a position just inside the door, arms crossed, as he watched both agents move quickly up to the detective's bedside.

Going to the far side, Callen's hands wrapped firmly around the bedrail and even from his distance across the room, Nate could see the SFA's grip was so tight the knuckles were white with the strain: not hard to make a diagnosis there—as the SFA, Callen felt keenly responsible for every member of his team…no matter the circumstance, he took any mishaps and injuries to his team like a personal hit.

Kensi, all pretense aside, reached for Deeks hand and grabbed it up…feeling the comforting warmth in the touch…he was alive…on the mend; now if he would just wake up, "Deeks…hey, Deeks…come on partner…time to wake up now…"

Disappointed that her quiet plea elicited no response, she gently laid his hand back on the bed and began carding her fingers through his unruly curls, "hey, come on…open those eyes…" a grin suddenly crossing her features she said, "hey, partner, if you don't open your eyes soon, let us know you're in there, they'll have to keep running those brain tests…and this shaggy hair is getting in the way…they might have to cut it all off…"

The agents exchanged surprised and hopeful looks when Deeks face scrunched up and a small sigh escaped him followed by movement under his eyelids. With that hopeful sign, Callen took up Kensi's gentle prodding, "hey Deeks, I can only hold them off so long, buddy…come on, Sam won't have anything to be jealous of if they cut off all that surfer hair…"

Like a bolt from the sky…Deeks eyes suddenly flew open, surprising the agents when the injured man began flailing around weakly on the bed, his mouth opening and closing as he hoarsely tried to speak.

Nate turned to find the doctor while Kensi and Callen tried to calm the suddenly agitated and animate man.

Callen grabbed Deeks shoulder and gently held the man down, calling to him urgently, "Deeks…! Deeks…man, ya' gotta settle down; come on man…it's us…it's me, Callen…and Kensi…you're alright, you're in the hospital…Deeks…!"

Meanwhile, Kensi grabbed her partners face and turned it to face her as she took up the plea, "Deeks…come on, you're alright…settle down…look at me…you're alright…!"

Though his breath came rapid and pained Deeks none the less began to settle back into the bed, his dazed, uncomprehending eyes darting back and forth between the two agents; Kensi, ran her hand across his forward, smiling down gently at him as she said softly, "that's it…it's just us…you're safe now…"

Deeks furrowed his brow and again attempted to speak just as Nate and the doctor rushed through the door. Callen's staying hand and pointed look stopped them just inside the door; Nate's hand on the doctor's arm kept the man from rushing to his patient and he sent Nate a disapproving look.

Nate responded quietly to the doctor's look, "if he's gonna come back for anyone, it's gonna be his team; so unless he's in some immediate physical danger, let them be for a minute…"

Though not liking that his patients care was being dictated by outside sources he never the less shook Nate's hand off his arm and gave a curt nod, watching his patient carefully for any further signs of distress.

"You with us now…" Kensi asked quietly, though Deeks glassy, unfocused expression answered the question for them.

Callen had removed his hands from Deeks shoulders and took a step back, Deeks turned his head and looked at the SFA appraisingly, his brow again furrowing as though in thought.

Cocking his head to one side, Callen stepped back up to the bed, asking, "what is it…can you tell us who did this to you…do you know what they want…?"

Deeks sighed heavily, his voice hoarse, and nearly unintelligible, "Saa …m, …s'..i'..sss te 'm…d'…g'r; 'r 'c… ne…x; …ne…'d st…o…pp…fi…l's…"

"Who Deeks…? Who is threatening the team…is it Demitrov…?" Callen pressed, exchanging a worried look with Kensi he pressed, "Eric…are they coming after Eric next? What do we need to stop?…Deeks…do you know how to find Demitrov…?"

Deeks just looked away, energy spent, giving a heavy sigh and closing his eyes, panicking Kensi, "Deeks…Deeks, wait, don't…"

Having seen enough, the doctor broke away from Nate and came up to the bed, demanding, "that's enough, can't you see the poor man is still quite disoriented…he can't tell you anything right now…he barely knows where he is at the moment so I'll kindly ask you to refrain from interrogating my patient…"

Kensi looked to be ready to fight the doctor for her right to be near her partner, before strong arms to her shoulder drew her attention. Looking over her shoulder, she met Nate's gaze as he said, "let's let Deeks get some rest, we can talk to him more later when he's more coherent…"

Meeting Callen's gaze, Nate nodded towards the door and Callen followed as Nate led Kensi from the room.

Rounding on the psychologist, Kensi snapped, "I thought you said he was gonna be alright…what's wrong with him…?"

"Kensi…!" Callen exclaimed, the same time Nate held up a staying hands.

"Kensi, Deeks is doing as well as can be expected at this point in his recovery," Nate explained calmly, adding, "he'll recover, but it _will_ take time…"

Dropping her head in her hand, she sighed, "I know…I'm sorry…it's just hard seeing him like this…"

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Nate said, "I know, but you just have to hang in there…he _**is**_ getting better…"

Callen nodded towards Nate before turning towards Kensi, "we need to get back to ops…see what Sam and the others have found…Eric is gonna need a 24 hour detail until this is over…"

"The doctor said Deeks was disoriented…you really think he knew what he was saying…" Kensi asked as they rode the elevator the parking garage.

"We already suspected it…Deeks just confirmed it…either Demitrov told him or he overheard something while they had him…" Callen replied.

…**..NCIS LA….**

a/n: thought I'd better get in a Deeks chapter…we hadn't heard from him in a while…& I am a sucker for these "TEAM" bonding moment we don't get so see nearly enough of! So, as our boy slowly comes back to reality he'll fill in more clues for the team…in the meantime did anyone catch the few clues I threw out…hhmmm, is the team really on the right track…? Remember chapter 1….! The bad guys plan is slowly unraveling….(which is the only way I can get this story back in the direction I had intended it to go….)


End file.
